Talk:Piece of piano music
Ummmm..... this should really be UMS 10. Deleting U-somethings does not free up their slots. Plus, I think the YouTube video-posting people (SilvaGunner springs immediately to mind) have the real names for these songs somewhere. If we contact them, we should be able to get this thing named along with the rest of the music.--AdmiralSakai 13:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) No, if the last in a category gets solved, and another page is needed, then a new UMS 9 is made. That's how it went after IceBoss was solved and Fune and Namihe was made. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Interesting. I hadn't thought it would work like that, but I guess it makes sense. No need to do that when there's not the trouble of shifting all the others, I suppose... I don't have a YouTube accout and do not plan to get one in the forseeable future, so somebody else is going to have to ask the uploader community over there what this song is named.-- AdmiralSakai 15:16, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I believe this song is called "Adam's Memory". "Piece of piano music" is likely another descriptor. Unfortunately, I cannot contact the YouTube guy who posted the name and evaluate its canonicity myself. I'll dig around and see if I can find out more, but it would really speed things up if somebody with a YT account did some asking.--AdmiralSakai 02:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) This will have to do until then. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL?! This is the worst name for an article I have ever seen. It's clearly a description, not a name. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW!! Its not even called that in the Games Code -___- -- Metroid101 15:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) As I said, this will have to do until we can get a better name. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) You know, it probably would have been better to wait until we found names for most or all of the music before making this article. As it stands now, the only names are of unverified canonicity (although again anyone with a YouTube account can ask SilvaGunners where (s?)he got them).--AdmiralSakai 20:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) SilvaGunner's' is an imposter. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:49, October 22, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter if SilvaGunners and SilvaGunner are the same person. The point is both SilvaGunners and another user named TimmyTurnersDad have names for the track. We need only ask them if the names are from a Nintendo source or a fan source. Unless they lie to us (which is highly unlikely as they have no real motive for doing so), we can resolve this one way or another.--AdmiralSakai 21:51, October 22, 2010 (UTC) SilvaGunners is likely to lie considering it's an imposter. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) TimmyTurnersDad rips from the games code, note fan sites. Metroid101 00:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Please clarify. Do you mean "TimmyTurnersDad rips from the game's code, 'not'e fan sites", or do you mean "TimmyTurnersDad rips from the game's code, note (that the names come from) fan sites."? Big difference, obviously.--AdmiralSakai 00:18, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I mean he litterrally rips them from the games code, like he opened up the games files and removed the music. Metroid101 14:58, October 30, 2010 (UTC)